


Deconstruction of 707 Challenge

by pandawasmyballpen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Organized Crime, Romance, Spy - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandawasmyballpen/pseuds/pandawasmyballpen
Summary: This is a "Taken" challenge for 707. Details inside. I really hope someone is up for this challenge. I want an action packed, full of suspense story where our 707 skills shine through.





	

It is canon that 7 was trained by the agency and while his expertise is hacking, he also does infiltration and stuff the like.

 **Multichapter** please:

\- MC became a victim of a large human trafficking crime ring that has control over the globe/or some major countries.

\- Instead of breaking down (or after breaking down) 7 mindset switches back to a former agent being highly calculative and willing to do almost anything to save MC. yes, even killing/torture. (your choice if he does do it tho or someone else)

\- digs up old contacts for information and also tag teams with vanderwood and/or seiran.

\- doesn't involve the rfa if he could help it because since it's a big crime ring with other crime rings associated with it, the others might/will be put in danger. Still has jumin as last resort tho

\- lots fancy shmancy tech gadgets please.

\- cross country traveling, car chases, espionage and spy work please. (yes, this include him crossdressing time to time to gather intelligence and to avoid his pursuers)

\- I would like to see  7 on a gunfight/ close combat and actually be good at it. He would still hate anything that involve physical exertion tho and would whine about it even in the middle of a fight or running away.

\- hacking of course.

\- brother bonding too if seiran is there.

\- Bonus if at the end Jumin comes with jaehee on a helicopter to pick them up while escaping bringing with him the cavalry. Meaning all police force/army/wte and the like to round up the bad guys.

+++

(optional bonus) His friend Tom is actually kickass and helps him in some way XD

 


End file.
